


unbreakable.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [46]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bond developed so quick and so fast that after a week, Remy felt like he'd known Marie all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unbreakable.

Their bond developed so quick and so fast that after a week, Remy felt like he'd known Marie all his life. And she was Marie to him, not Rogue. Rogue was the outsider who couldn't touch anyone; Marie was the girl from Mississippi that missed home and a Southern accent to listen to. Remy knew all about being an outsider, and he knew about Southern accents. Marie's was wonderful, a perfect compliment to his Cajun, and he loved to listen to it. They were rarely apart, together from sunrise to sunset, and he was starting to think they were unbreakable.


End file.
